The wireless communications industry has seen explosive growth in recent years and shows no signs of slowing. For example, Bluetooth and WiMAX are technologies that are seeing widespread growth in terms of both numbers and types of compatible devices.
Bluetooth and other standards which utilize time division multiplexing (TDM), such as WiMAX, may operate on closely spaced or even overlapping frequencies. Thus, there may be coexistence issues that confront designers seeking to integrate, or operate in close proximity, Bluetooth systems and other TDM systems. For example, Bluetooth and other standards utilizing TDM, such as WiMAX, operated in close proximity may interfere with each other. In this regard, although Bluetooth and other standards utilizing TDM may utilize spread spectrum techniques to help mitigate the impact of multiple transmitters and/or receivers in close proximity, the performance of Bluetooth and such networks operating in close proximity may nonetheless be degraded. Accordingly, significant opportunities may exist for improving coexistence of Bluetooth and other standards utilizing TDM, and even for benefiting from such coexistence.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.